Just A Dream
by Harunifuyu
Summary: Caspian's thoughts on the Gentle Queen leaving. Songfic: Nelly's Just A Dream. SUSPIAN! Movie verse.


JUST A DREAM

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or Nelly's Just A Dream.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will she come back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

I had been a fool. Thinking that she would stay in Narnia forever, stay with ME forever. So I took our time together for granted, and now i stupidly and desperately wishing that we had more time. Wishing that she would come back. As soon as I saw her and her brother walking with Aslan, I knew. I knew that everything I had been imagining and hoping for was gone. It had all been a dream. A dead dream.

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.

Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.

I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.

And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.

Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.

Cuz I can still feel it in the air.

See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.

I was so happy. After we won the battle, I thought everything would be perfect. And then they left. She left. And I fell. I crumbled. And I didn't know how I could go on. She had taken my heart when she left, and I didn't know how to live without a heart. I found that I could live by thinking only of my people. I could live, but I would never be happy. She was in my thoughts, no matter how much I tried to shun her from my mind. During the day, surrounded by lords and ladies, I was fine. But at night, when I was left alone with my thoughts and my dreams, I was a wreck. I was not the king of Narnia, I was only a pitiful, lovesick boy. My dreams were the worse part. I would dream of her in someone else's arms. I couldn't stand that thought. I would wish with everything I had, everything I was that it was me. But it never was.

My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.

She left me, I'm tied.

Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will she come back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.

Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.

And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.

Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.

Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.

Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.

And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.

But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.

Cuz I was wrong.

I wondered. If she knew how much I loved her, if Aslan knew, would it have made a difference? If I had told her how I felt? Would she have stayed? I knew it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't stay, that her time was up. But I still felt anger at her for leaving. For giving up on us. And her words had stung me. "We would never have worked, anyways." Even if I now understood that she was just trying to lessen the pain, it had still hurt. I had tried calling her with the horn, but she never came back. Neither had any of her siblings.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will she come back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will she come back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will she come back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

Even though I knew it was pointless, I hoped. I hoped with every fiber of my being that she would return. That she would return and love me. That she would come back and be happy. And that she would never have to leave. But as much as I wished, I knew it would never come true. I knew that I would never see her again.

AN: Should I continue? Please let me know. Hope you liked it!


End file.
